CrashInto Me
by DegrassiRocks1
Summary: The drama of life with Craig and Ashley. Please forgive me I'm not the best writer. Finished Story


**Crash…Into me**

Ashley Kerwin walked down the streets to the Jeremiah residents. "God I hope Craig is home" she thought to herself. As she approached the steeps to the house she heard

Craig's voice. " Yes, he's home" she thought again. Ashley walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Joey answered, "Hi Joey is Craig here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure let me go get him!" Joey replied

Craig walked to the door. "Hi Ash" he said in a sort of happy tone. " Um…Craig can we talk? She asked.

"Yeah okay." He said walking out the door.

"Look Craig I'm a little confused."

"About what? I thought we where doing so well as friends."

"Craig we can never be just friends." Ashley said as she grabbed Craig and planted a long soft his on his lips.

Craig kissed her back for a minute and then pulled away.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing's wrong I just need a minute to process this."

"What do you not want to be together beca –"

Craig cut her off "I want to be together. I do. Just are you sure you want this, do you want a relationship between us?" He asked.

"Yes I want a relationship between us. I've always wanted a relationship between us, when we were just friends I couldn't stand not being able to kiss you" She said kissing him with long sweet kisses.

Craig and Ashley walked toward the garage kissing. Craig opened the door and they fell on the couch. Pretty soon kissing became making out and more making out.

About an hour later Craig was fiddling with his guitar as Ashley sat on the couch and gazed into his eyes. They we made for each other and they were just now figuring it out. Craig put down his guitar. "Ash I love you." he said looking at her. "I love you too Craig and I always will." she said as she got up and walked toward Craig. She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "I want this moment to last forever." Ashley said staring into his eyes and knowing that he was the one for her.

The next day at Degrassi High school Craig and Ashley walked through the front doors hands locked and looking as happy as ever. They walked toward Ashley's locker. She opened it up and put her books in. "Look Ash I gotta go to class I'll see you later okay." he said. He gave her a swift kiss and started to walk away but Ashley grabbed his arm and pulled him near her. She gave him a long passionate kiss and then said "Bye see you later." And let him go. He walked off to class with a smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you two are back together." Ellie said in an annoyed voice as she walked up to Ashley.

"El why do you ask questions you don't want to know the answers to?" Ashley asked.

"Fine whatever but when he breaks your heart again don't come crying to me."

"He's not going to break my heart again and if he does I won't come crying back to you okay." Ashley said in a sort of angry tone.

"Calm down okay. Didn't mean to be so harsh but Ash trust me on this. Boy's toy with your feelings and then leave. That's what they're famous for."

"Craig's not going to do that. He's not gonna screw it up this time."

"Whatever!" Ellie said still in that annoyed voice.

"Brrriiiinnnnggggg!" The bell rang. It was finally lunch. Ashley walked into the cafeteria and saw Craig talking to Manny. They hugged and then Manny walked away.

Ashley walked over to Craig. "Tell me that that didn't just happen. Tell me that if it did happen it was just a friendly hug and not a "see you in the garage so I can cheat on my girlfriends" hug. Tell me!" Ashley said as tears started to form in her eyes. "How can you do this to me? How can you cheat on me when we haven't even been together for a week?"

"Ash, I'm not cheated on you. It was an "I'm sorry hug" okay? I apologized to Manny for last year and she hugged me. I would never cheat on you again. Please just believe me?" Craig said in a sorry voice.

Ashley could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Tears started running down her face. "Craig I believe you I do okay. It's just every time I see you around Manny I get worried and think "Is he gonna cheat on me again?" " Craig we are gonna need to build up trust okay. That's the only way this is gonna work. If I can trust you"

Craig smiled "Thank you for believing me, and Ash you're the only one for me and I know that so please don't worry." As he finished saying this he grabbed Ashley's hand and ran into an empty unused classroom and locked the door. They began kissing rapidly. Soon after the kissing became making out. Hands exploring and lips locked. Ashley pulled away "We are gonna be so late that it's unreal. And besides Craig I don't really want to have sex at school. Let's do this another time." She then grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

As she walked through the halls a person stared at her. "Oh crap my hair. I must look like a mess!" she thought out loud. She quickly ran to the bathroom. Ashley was right she looked like a mess. She grabbed her brush out of her bag and started coming her hair. She reapplied her make up and left for class. "Sorry I'm so late I had a bit of an emergency." She told Mrs. Kwan as she walked through the doors. "See me after class" Kwan told Ashley. She then sat down at her seat and listened to the rest of the class.

The bell rang school was finally out. As Ashley walked through the front doors she saw Craig. "Craig wait up!" she yelled. She ran towards him. "I was so late for class." Ashley said with a bit of a laugh. "Uh ha." Craig said sounding a bit mad.

" I'm sorry I bailed in the middle of are kissing lesson. I just don't want to do the down and dirty here. I want it to be romantic and a moment I will never forget. Please forgive me." She said and then gave him the puppy dog pout. "I forgive you" he said and then kissed her. She smiled. They held hands as they walked to Craig's house. "Do you want to come in Joey and Caitlin are gone for the weekend and Angie's staying at a friends tonight?" He asked. "Sure I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night at Ellie's and not to call because we are gonna go see a late movie."

"Great!" he said showing her in and handing her the phone.

Once Ashley got off of the phone she went up to Craig's room. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Ashley laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder "Everything's taken care of so I guess I'm crashing here with you." She said and then smiled.

"Yeah I guess you are. Ash can I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure tell away." She said. "I love you a lot, I love you more than life itself. Do you feel the same way? Craig said and as he said those words Ashley lifted her head and kissed him so soft and gentle that it would make you want that moment never to end. Then she lifted her head higher and whispered, "Yes I feel the same way." in his ear. She then began to kiss him. Soon after Ashley made a path of kissing from his lips to his neck and to his chest. The were wearing far fewer clothes and then she said, " I'm ready now. This is the place and this is how it should be."

The next morning Ashley woke up in Craig's arms. She felt so warm and happy. She then began to think about last night and wonder if it really happened. She looked under the blanket and noticed that she was completely naked. "It really happened last night was real." She thought to herself. She began to cry. Craig then woke up. "Ash what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm happy really, I'm just overwhelmed about what happened."

"Really because they look more like tears of sadness to me."

"They aren't, they are happy tears and overwhelmed tears. I'm glad about what happened and that it happened and that it happened with you."

"Great because last night was the best night of my life. I love you Ashley." He said.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips. They began to cuddle. She was so happy. "I love you too Craig."

Ashley and Craig began to redress. "So what's for breakfast?" Ashley asked.

"No clue maybe cereal." he said as he began to laugh.

"That sounds good" Ashley said. Then they both walked down stairs. Craig made them both a bowl of Cheerios. "Yum" Ashley said as she saw the bowl of cereal. "A homemade breakfast." After she said this her and Craig bust out laughing. "So what time is Angie coming home?" she asked after they were done laughing. "She's coming home in a half an hour."

"What! I'm not even supposed to be hear I have to go."

"Ash wait Joey won't care if you're here and neither will Angie. We just won't tell Joey about you staying the night okay?"

"Okay" and as Ashley said this there was a knock on the door. Craig looked through the peephole. It was Angie. He then opened the door and she walked in.

"Hi Angie" Craig said. Then Ashley greeted the six-year-old girl. "Hi Ashley!" Angie said as she ran and hugged Ashley.

It was know Sunday. Ashley was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling.

She got up and dialed Craig's number.

"Hello" Craig said.

"Hi Craig it's me Ash so I was wondering do you wanna go catch a movie? I'm extremely bored."

"Sure I'll come pick you up."

"Kay see you in ten. Bye!"

"Bye"

As Craig pulled up in front of Ashley's house she was already outside waiting for him. She got into the car. "Hey!' she said once she was settled.

"So what movie do you want to go see?" he asked

"Anything. We don't even have to go see a movie and I'll still be happy. Mom and Jeff are fighting again."

"That must suck. Since I don't want to see a movie and you don't want to see a movie let's go to the mall I have a little bit of money."

"Sounds great to me. Let's go, even looking at my house makes me feel bored!'

As the arrived to the mall Craig pulled into a parking spot and they got out. They walked through the big front doors. "Want to go to the game room?" Craig asked. "Sure." Ashley replied.

Once the got into the game room Ashley got some quarters and went to a driving game. She put in two quarters and started the game. She was pretty good at it. Craig was playing a basketball game. He had made a few baskets. He then saw some guy talking to Ashley he walked over to where they were.

"So do you wanna go get something to eat." He heard the guy ask.

"Sorry but-." Ashley began to say but then Craig cut in. "Sorry but she's taken." Craig said as he put his arm around Ashley and kissed her. The guy walked away. Ashley kissed Craig again. "So are you hungry because I'm starving?" Ashley asked him.

"Sure I'm a little hungry too." He replied. They walked down to the food court. People looked at them but they guessed it was only because they were holding hands. Ashley and Craig didn't care, holding hands _were_ a way of showing affection and they were full of love and affection, trust me on that.

They headed toward Orange Julius. Craig ordered a chili cheese dog and a strawberry smoothie. "Should I get a hotdog and fries or just fries? A hotdog and fries would be to carby right?" Ashley asked Craig this.

"Have as much as you want, have whatever you want. It doesn't madder if it's carby. Ash, you're really skinny now. You can gain two pounds and you would still look beautiful." That was his response. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "A hot dog and fries it is."

"Would you like a drink?" asked the cashier.

"No thank you." She then turned to Craig "It'd be okay if I shared with you right?" she asked him. "Of course, it's fine." he said.

Once they got their food they went and sat down at a table. "So how is your home life?" Craig asked Ashley in a bit of concern because earlier that day she said that her mom and Jeff were fighting. "Everything's good its just mom and Jeff are always fighting and the only alone time I get is when I'm with you. The bad thing about when mom and Jeff fight though is I'm always in the middle of it. They always fight about me. When mom and Jeff heard we were back together it was a big fight. Mom kept saying we were fine together but Jeff kept saying that you were a bad influence on me. The never stop fighting."

"So they're fighting over us?" Craig asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess."

"That's weird they fight more than we do." He said. He then saw someone. It was his father. (In this Craig's dad doesn't die) Craig's dad walked over to Craig and Ashley's table. "Hi Craig!" Craig's father said in a very happy voice. "Come on Ash let's go." Craig said as he started to gather him and Ashley's things. "Craig wait! I just want to talk one on one." As Craig's father said this he looked at Ashley. The look was sort of an "I want to talk in private look".

"Sorry but can we do this some other time. I'm on a date with Ashley and I'm pretty sure I'd rather be with her than have a one on one talk with you." Craig said in a rude way. Craig's father got angry "Of course you'd rather be with that slut than me but we NEED to talk!" Craig was getting very mad. "Don't call her a slut. She isn't a slut and don't ever talk about her again!" Craig and his father were very mad. But instead of hitting Craig, Craig's father did something very weird. He slapped Ashley across the face. "How dare you get between me and my son you little slut." He yelled at Ashley. Her eyes swelled with tears. Ashley didn't move she just stood there trying to understand what had happened. Had Craig's dad just hit her? Craig grabbed his father. He slammed him against the wall and began punching him. "Don' you ever touch me or my girlfriend again!" Craig spat out.

Soon the police and ambulance arrived. Craig's face was covered with blood and his hands were bleeding form hitting his father so hard. Craig's dad was in bad condition too. His face had scraps and he was bleeding too. Ashley got in the Ambulance with Craig. She kissed him on the cheek that wasn't covered with blood. "I love you and you'll be fine." Ashley said to Craig.

At the hospital Craig was laying on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Joey came in. After many tests they found something. "Craig I need to tell you something." Joey said in a calm but scared voice. "What Joey. What is it?" Craig asked eagerly. "Craig they did some tests and they found out you are Bi-polar. That means you have a chemical imbalance in your brain that causes you to have mood swings." As Joey said this, his face turned to calm scared to being fully scared. "So pretty much you mean I'm crazy?" asked Craig. "No your not crazy Craig." Joey turned around and walked out of the door. Soon after Joey left Ashley came in.

"I heard the news Craig but don't worry we'll get through this."

"Okay whatever. But tell me this, how can we get through me being crazy?"

"Craig! You're not crazy. All you have to do is take some pills and you'll be fine. Nothing's gonna change."

"Look Ash just go! I'm sure you don't want to have a bi-polar boyfriend."

"Yes, I do I want this bi-polar boyfriend because he's the best boyfriend I'm gonna find." After Ashley said this she laid down next to Craig. She grabbed his hand and held it. It was wonderful. For the next two hours they just laid there in silence.

Ashley laid there next to Craig. Neither of them wanted to break the silence but they had too. Ashley looked at the clock. "Crap I'm so late." She said. "The meetings probably almost over! Craig I better get going." She then got up and started grabbing for her things. "Don't leave me. Ash you don't have to go if the meetings almost over why go bye the time you get there it will be over. Stay here with me please?" Craig begged.

"Well I guess I could stay for another hour and a half." Ashley then got back on the hospital bed with Craig. She kissed him. After they just lay there staring into each other's eyes.

It was four now Ashley really had to go. "Craig I have to go but I'll be here tomorrow when we come and pick you up okay." She bent down and kissed Craig. "Bye. I love you. See you tomorrow." Ashley grabbed her things and was out the door. Craig just sat there. After he had his dinner he went to bed.

It was now the next morning when Craig woke up Ashley was already sitting next to him. "I came like I said I would." Ashley said. Craig just stared at her. He then picked himself up and kissed Ashley. "You kept your promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Craig, Joey is gonna come in about an hour so let's get you packed."

They started to pack Craig's things. The didn't finish though because half way through they were kissing. "Aummm." Joey had interrupted the kissing session. "Are you packed Craig?" he asked. "Almost." Craig answered. His and Ashley's cheeks were bright red. The started to pack again. An hour later they were done.

Craig got in Joey's car. Ashley followed them to Craig's house. Once they got there they started getting Craig's bags and they went up stairs to unpack. "Craig I'm gonna go to the pharmacy to pick up your medication. I'll be back in a hour." Joey announced. Craig went into the bathroom. When he came out Ashley got behind him and then yelled, "BOO!" Craig jumped. He looked mad. "Don't ever do that again." He yelled "You scared me." He grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her near him. "Oww Craig you're hurting me. I'm sorry I won't scare you." Craig still didn't let go of Ashley's wrist. She started to cry. He let go. Craig then just realized what he had done. "I I'm sorry. I d- didn't mean to hurt you." Ashley stopped crying. Craig then went over and hugged her. "I'm really sorry." He whispered in her ear. She pulled back from the hug and kissed him. "I know you're sorry. It's my fault anyway I shouldn't have scared you." She said.

They started to unpack. They were done before Joey got home. Craig left Joey a note they said. "Joey went on a walk with Ashley be back in an hour." The truth was though they weren't going for a walk Craig and Ashley went into the garage. They began kissing. They next thing they knew they were lying on the couch. They heard a bang. They got up. Joey was home. Ashley then decided she had to leave. "See you tomorrow." She said before she left the garage.

The next day at school Ashley walked in and saw Craig. She headed toward him. "Craig I need to talk to you." Craig pulled Ashley into the corner. "Craig I think I might be pregnant."

"What!"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten my period in a month."

"Ash after school we'll go to the drug store and bye a pregnancy test."

"Okay." Ashley said. She kissed him and then walked away.

After school at the drug store they bought a first response pregnancy test. They went to Craig's house and Ashley took the test. The timer went off and Ashley checked the test. She began to cry. "Craig I'm pregnant." She managed to see between sobs. "Oh my god. What do we do?" Craig asked. "I don't know. Do I have an abortion do I have it?" Craig stopped. He looked at Ashley. "You can't have an abortion. Having an abortion is they same as killing someone." Craig said with a serious look on his face. "So what I have a baby. Craig we're sixteen." Ashley said sounding like she was going to cry even harder. "We can manage I'll get a job. And I will be able to support us. I already have three thousand dollars saved from my birthday. That will be enough to start us out." Craig said. "I have about three hundred dollars saved. That can help." Ashley said in a happy voice. She was starting to believe that everything was going to be all right. "Craig I'll tell my mom and you tell Joey. I have a feeling Joey's gonna be a little more supportive than my mom." Ashley said worried. Ashley kissed Craig and then went home.

She arrived at the house. She stepped in and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table counting bills. "Mom I need to talk to you." Ashley said. "What honey?" her mother asked. "Mom I'm pregnant." As Ashley said this her mom's face fell. "What!" her mother yelled. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to keep the baby to. Me and Craig have thought of everything. He is going to get a job. We already have a little bit of money saved." Ashley said trying to calm her mother down.

"You are going to have an abortion as long as you live in my house." Ashley's mom yelled.

Ashley headed towards the door. "I'll be back later to get my stuff." Ashley said. She ran to Craig's house. She knocked on the door. Craig answered. Ashley went up and hugged him. She began to cry. "I got kicked out." She said. Craig lead Ashley in. "I need to talk with Joey." Craig said as he led Ashley up to his room.

"Joey Ashley's pregnant." He said.

"What?"

"She's pregnant and her mom kicked her out. We decided to have the baby. I'm going to get a job. To support us. I was wondering if we could stay here. All we need is the garage. It has a bathroom so that's all we need."

"I'll tell you what you guy's can live hear. Since you and Ashley have already been together. You guys can share a room. Once she has the baby you guys can have the garage apartment."

"Thank you so much Joey!" Craig said he then hugged him.

Craig went upstairs. He told Ashley everything she was happy. Ashley and Craig went over to Ashley's house. Craig waited in the car as Ashley got all of her stuff. Clothes Shoes and things that she needs. Craig helped her get them in the car and then the went back home.

Ashley unpacked her things into Craig's bedrooms she was happy that things had worked out.

The next morning Ashley was woken up bye Craig's alarm. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She then hurried in the bathroom and applied her make-up. Once she was done with her makeup she went down stairs for breakfast. Craig and Joey were sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning." Ashley said in a very happy voice. She got everything she needed and sat down. Craig went and kissed her. Once they were both ready for school they headed toward school.

Once they got to the steps Craig took Ashley's hand he looked at her and smiled "Ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'm ever gonna be." She answered. They walked into the school. They headed over to Craig's locker. Ashley looked at Manny. Manny had an evil grin on her face. Ashley said goodbye to Craig and then went to class. Manny walked up to Craig. "So Craig I was wondering do you want to go on a little date?" Manny asked in a very seductive voice. "Sorry Manny I have a girlfriend." Craig stated. "So that didn't stop you before. We can go into the garage and Ashley wouldn't know. She'd be tucked away in bed." Manny said in that same seductive voice. "Um yeah she'll be tucked away in my bed with me. Manny I don't want you so please just leave me alone." Craig said in a serious voice. Manny walked away, annoyed and confused.

"Brrriiiinnnng!" It was lunchtime. Ashley was already sitting down. She had five baby carrot sticks, two pieces of celery, an apple, and a carton of milk in front of her. Craig went and walked over to Ashley. "I see your eating a lot healthier." Craig said and then smiled. "Yep me and veggies best friends now. Craig I was wondering if we could go to the bookstore after school? There are some books I want to get." Ashley asked. "Sure." answered Craig. Craig kissed Ashley on the forehead. She smiled. "What's up with you two lately? You two act as if your gonna have a baby." Asked Marco as he sat down beside them. Craig and Ashley looked at each other. "No way!" exclaimed Marco. "You can't tell anyone Marco. Promise?" stated Ashley. "I promise. Wow I'm gonna be like an uncle how cool. So have you guys thought of names yet?" asked Marco. Craig and Ashley looked at each other. "We can pick up a baby names book after school." said Ashley.

Craig and Ashley walked out of the school side by side. The walked down to the book store and went inside. Ashley walked over to the baby section. She bought two baby books. She then went over to the adult's section. She bought a book on how to raise a baby and one with baby names.

A few isles over Manny saw what Ashley was buying. She eyed Ashley. **"_Baby books. What if Ashley's pregnant?" _**Manny thought to herself.

Craig and Ashley went and bought the books. They headed home. Once they got home they started looking through the baby name's book. "What about Kyle for a boy?" asked Craig. "That sounds good. And if it's a girl Kylie." Said Ashley. "That wasn't so hard." said Craig.

The next day at school Manny walked by Craig and Ashley and laughed. "What's her problem?" Asked Ashley. "Yesterday she asked if we wanted to go on a little date and I guess she got made because I rejected her." said Craig. Ashley kissed him "Thank you." Ashley said. "For what?" Craig asked. "Everything." She replied.

It was now lunch. Ashley had an apple, banana, and grapes on her tray. Manny went up to Ashley. "Hun you might as well eat like a pig since your gonna get fat since your pregnant." Manny said in a snotty voice. "Excuse me?" Ashley asked. "Oh I know you're pregnant. I figured because Craig is sticking with you. If you weren't pregnant, by now he'd have already cheated on you." Manny said in that same bitchy voice. "Manny don't get made at me because Craig didn't want you. You're just too big of a slut for him now. Sorry." Ashley said in a snotty way back. Manny slapped Ashley across the face. Ashley pulled Manny's hair and then pushed her against the wall. Manny pushed Ashley in the stomach. Ashley moaned. Right as Manny pushed Ashley Craig walked in the cafeteria. He ran over to Ashley and Manny he pulled Ashley away. Manny still tried to push Ashley but Jimmy grabbed her. Craig took Ashley in the hall. "What the hell was that?" he asked. "Manny said some stuff I said some stuff and we got in a fight." Ashley replied. She held her stomach. "We need to go to a doctor to see if you're alright." Craig said.

Once they arrived to the doctor's office they signed in and waited. "Ashley Kerwin." A nurse called. Craig and Ashley got up and followed the nurse. The sat down in the small room. "The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said and then she left the room.

Once the doctor arrived he asked Ashley a few questions. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "I'm pregnant and I got into a fight and a girl pushed me hard into the stomach. We just want to see if everything's okay." Ashley replied. The doctor took some tests. "Everything's fine. The pain you were feeling was normal pain. The baby is doing fine. You can go now but I recommend coming back in three months for a check up okay." Said the doctor. Craig and Ashley left the doctors office. They went back to school to get their things. As Ashley got to school she saw Manny. Manny glared at her. Craig grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her to her locker. They got their things and went home. When they got home Joey was waiting for them. "You two skipped a few classes." Joey said as they got in the door. "We went to the doctors office." Craig said. "For what reason?" Joey asked. "Ash got in a fight with Manny and Manny pushed her hard in the stomach. Long story okay Joey. Just cut me some slack." Craig said as he sat down. "I'll cut you some slack. Is Ashley and the baby okay." Asked Joey. "The baby and I are fine." Ashley said. She and Craig walked up stairs. "I'm gonna take a shower." Ashley announced. Craig smiled. "Alone." She said she grabbed a towel and went inside the bathroom.

Ashley got out of the shower. She rapped the towel around her soaking wet body. She came out of the bathroom and went into Craig's room. She closed the door behind her. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. She quickly changed. She turned around. Craig was reading a lyrics book. Ashley dried her hair and then went and laid down next to Craig. She got under the covers. She rolled over and kissed Craig on the lips. "Good night." She said. She then rested her head on Craig's shoulder and fell asleep.

Eight months later. Ashley was lying on the hospital bed. "Push, push, push!" said one of the doctors. They heard a baby crying it was a girl. Craig held the baby in his hands. "My wonderful Kylie." Craig said as he held the baby to Ashley. "Craig I love you." She said. "I love you too." He replied. The doctors moved Ashley into her regular room.

Craig Ashley and Kylie were heading home. Craig was driving as Ashley held Kylie in her hands. They got home and Ashley set Kylie in her crib. She then went over and kissed Craig. "I love you so much." She said. "I love you too." Craig said he kissed Ashley and then went over and kissed Kylie on the forehead. "I love both of my girls." Craig said and then he smiled.


End file.
